This invention relates to a process for converting plant derived organic materials to high BTU heating gas.
Presently, high BTU gas is obtained naturally or is produced from liquid or solid hydrocarbons such as coal, crude petroleum or refined hydrocarbons obtained from crude petroleum. While processes based upon these feed stocks presently are used commercially, their use is undersirable since the feed stocks are expensive. Presently, relatively large quantities of waste organic material are derived from commercial operations such as in the production of paper pulp or as waste plant material in the harvesting of wood products, fruits, vegetables or grains. It would be desirable to provide a process for forming high BTU gas which utilizes such organic materials since they are a relatively inexpensive source of organic material and their disposal is desirable. The advantages of such a process not only would be economic in that the feed materials would be relatively inexpensive, but also because plant-derived organic material such as wood or waste products such as bark or pulp mill spend liquors or the like are replenishable.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a process for converting plant-derived organic material to high BTU gas. It is a further object of this invention to provide such a process wherein high yield of the high BTU gas is obtained. Further objects of this invention will become evident in view of the following disclosure.